


Purple

by cassacain



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: Cassandra comes to Barbara with a black eye.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss seeing these two interact. Cassandra's Batgirl series was perfect, with Oracle as her main secondary character, and I miss that energy!

Barbara wasn’t the type of vigilante that got bruises anymore. If she sported a black eye, it was generally just the tired lumps she got under her eyes after a full night without sleep. 

But she recognized a particularly bad one when she saw it. “Cassandra, c’mere.” Barbara said, frowning. In the glow of her computer light the eye looked puffy and raw. When Cassandra drew closer Barbara grabbed hold of her chin and flipped on the ultra-bright light above her computer. 

Cassandra flinched but didn’t break free and run, to her credit. She let Barbara look. 

“How did this happen?” Barbara asked. It was swollen like a golf ball. Cassandra breathed softly out, one hand going to Barbara’s wrist and pulling her hands away. 

“On the field,” she said. 

“Don’t dodge the question. Honesty is everything.” Barbara said, because stuff like that—big fat platitudes and ideals—always caught Cassandra. Cassandra’s expression twisted like a fish trying to flop off of a hook, but she have in.

“My mother, Shiva, is back.”

Barbara felt the airbrush out of her lungs. “Shit. She did this?”

“She wants a rematch soon,” Cassandra said. Barbara opened her mouth. “I have to. People could die.”

“Shiva has—“ killed tons of people so it’s okay? Barbara cut herself off, she obviously couldn’t say that. She didn’t mean it and Cassandra wouldn’t hear it. “Don’t deal with her alone. At least get Bruce there. Use your emergency...” Barbara trailed off. “Do you remember how to beacon?”

Cassandra’s cheeks flushed with shame. Barbara grabbed her hands. 

“Cass, it’s ok to forget. We all forget stuff. I’ll show you.” Barbara gently turned Cassandra’s hand over and indicated a concealed button. “That’s what you would press. Ok?”

Cass nodded. Barbara grinned at her and she smiled back, so Barbara opened her arms up. Cassandra immediately leapt in for a hug, and Barbara squeezed her tight and patted the back of her head. 

“Let’s go get some frozen peas for that eye now, okay?”

Cass nodded, but they sat there hugging for a few minutes longer.


End file.
